


Weakened Resolves

by HaJunJun



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bad Boy Yoongi, Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Chubby jimin, Cute Jimin, Feedism, Highschool AU, M/M, Weight Gain, feedee jimin, feeder yoongi, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaJunJun/pseuds/HaJunJun
Summary: Jimin has a crush on resident bad boy Yoongi, and copes with food.





	Weakened Resolves

Jimin gazed lovingly at the man sitting in front of him. Min Yoongi, resident bad boy. His black hair contrasting with his pale skin, his deep brown eyes blending in with his jacket. Jimin sighed dreamily, his chin resting on his hand. Yoongi glanced around the room, bored, as he paid no mind to the instructor's lecture. Jimin scribbled in notes on his notebook, eyes repeatedly glued to the back of Yoongi's head. He would never admit this to anyone but his pride confidante Taehyung, but he had a massive crush on the older. He swooned with every word the older spoke, very few actually spoken. He was actually a very quiet man. Taehyung constantly teased him about how much he liked him, for falling for a 'bad boy'. Yoongi never seemed to notice Jimin, though. 

If you asked Yoongi himself, he would tell you he didn't give two shits about anything. Truthfully, however, he was the softest man alive, especially for cute things. Especially for soft, squishy, soft things. Like Park Jimin. While he had sharp angles, his soft eyes and warm demeanor truly attracted Yoongi to him. He had a reputation to uphold, though. Having a crush meant showing others he actually cared for something. So he kept his head down, and only stared when Jimin wasn't looking. No way a cute kid like that would be intimidated by him.  
It was beginning to be too much for Jimin, his feelings growing by the day, along with his waistline, no hope in sight. It was only natural for him to manage with food. When he felt bad, he would get some ice cream, (more like an entire tub), when he felt especially low, he would order food and gorge himself. Usually pizza or takeout. Taehyung definitely noticed Jimin packing on the pounds as well, keeping his mouth shut and Jimin happy. He brought him extra lunches and snacks for class, as it seemed his bestie felt better when he was eating, and it hurt Taehyung to see him so upset. Yoongi, being one to constantly stare at the younger, noticed right away. He noticed how the uniform fit snugly on Jimin, his tummy pushed up against it and his love handles pooching over the sides. His thighs softened, widening and pooling when he sat. His cheeks, formerly soft, were now much softer and squishier, cherub like. His tummy was layered with chub, nearly pushing the buttons of his uniform apart. Yoongi could barely keep himself in check. He wanted nothing more than to squish the younger's cheeks with his hands, snuggling him and calling him various terms of endearment. He was so goddamn soft for this kid, he had to do something soon. It seemed Jimin's infatuation with older increased as his weight did. It was beyond surprising when Jimin was about to sit down for lunch, only to find Yoongi sitting across from Taehyung, waiting for Jimin's arrival. Taehyung noticed Yoongi staring, and excitedly called Jimin over to the table. Yoongi patted the seat next to him, expecting Jimin to sit beside him. He flushed, his face beet red, and sat down, his thighs puffing out onto the chair. Yoongi's eyes glanced down, a small, unnoticeable pink tint on his cheeks. He coughed into his fist, regaining his composure. He reached his open hand to Jimin.  
"U-uh, Park Jimin. I'm Park Jimin, but you can call me Jimin." He awkwardly forced out, his eyes panicked. Yoongi noticed his nervousness, lightly chuckling. They shook hands, Jimin decided he loved the sound of Yoongi's laugh.  
"I know. You're actually quite the cute one, you know." Yoongi confessed, trying to keep his cool. Internally, he was screaming. Jimin flushed. Taehyung watched the scene unfold from the sidelines, grinning widely. Yoongi originally came to him for help, asking him Jimin's favorite things, favorite foods, favorite colors, and Taehyung had him figured out pretty quickly. He was incredibly happy for Jimin, glad he could help. He made sure to tease Yoongi about it plenty, though. Yoongi coughed nervously into his fist, looking away.  
"I was uh, wondering if you'd like to go out. Somewhere. With me. On a date." Smooth, Yoongi. Real smooth. Jimin flushed, nodding frantically. Yoongi smirked, telling him where and when they would meet, walking away with a cold air around him. Once he was out of Jimin's line of sight, he did a little happy dance. He was too damn soft for the kid. At the lunch table, both Taehyung and Jimin were squealing like little girls, elated Yoongi had finally noticed him. After school, instead of eat his feelings, he decided to eat his ice cream as a treat. It somehow felt much better.  
It turned out Yoongi had decided to take him out for dinner at a buffet. In Jimin's perspective, he made a total pig of himself. He had three big plates of various foods, and an entire cake. He hadn't realized how much his appetite had grown. He leaned back in his chair, his bloated tummy pushing up his sweater. Jimin sighed contently.  
"That was amazing. The food, I mean. God, I'm stuffed. You should have stopped me before the cake, my pants feel ready to pop." Jimin complained, rubbing soothing circles into his belly. Yoongi flushed wildly, flustered beyond belief. He coughed into his fist, covering the redness of his face.  
"Y-you're fine. Really, you didn't have a lot. It's no biggie." He reassured Jimin, panicking. Jimin flushed.  
"I, uh. I can't get up." Jimin announced, Yoongi's face incredibly red. He made his way over to Jimin, picking him up unexpectedly, bridal style. Jimin let out an 'eep'. He squirmed in his arms, painfully full.  
"Noooo, put me down! You're so embarrassing, oh my god." Jimin hit Yoongi's arms, Yoongi chuckling over his futile resistance. The check was paid when they first entered the restaurant, so Yoongi brought Jimin into his car. He laid him down in the backseat, Jimin pouting.  
"I can't believe I did that on our first date. You must think I'm a pig." Jimin whined, voice pained. Yoongi closed the door, leaning over Jimin. Rather than his usual cold gaze, Jimin's eyes met his soft, warm ones. He gave him a smile, pinching his cheeks. Jimin decided he liked his smile.  
"Wahh, how can you be so cute? My heart can't handle this, oh my god. You are not a pig! You're an adorable ray of sunshine, and I love you." He kissed Jimin passionately. Jimin's eyes sparkled. They broke apart, Yoongi gazing down at him endearingly. Jimin flushed brightly.  
"You... love me?" Jimin asked, his voice soft. Yoongi nodded frantically. Their lips joined together, Yoongi's hands roaming down to Jimin's swollen midsection. Jimin let out a muted moan, Yoongi massaging circles into his tummy.


End file.
